Deep Blue Sea
by Skultistic98
Summary: Set in 1600s. Stephanie is a beautiful and smart mortal woman. She longs to be away from her home town. She wants adventure and excitement. Not to be married off and have lots of children for the rest of her life. So what is to happen when Captain Pleasant, the pirate, kidnaps her and she starts to fall for the dangerous, myserious man and he for her? And what secret is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey! This is my newest story. I should really stop adding new stories. It just puts more pressure on me to update them but I cant help it! So here is the new story. ENJOY! :)**

_Stephanie's/Valkyrie's POV_

I walk along the sandy beach. Sand fills my shoes. My long blue dress starts to blacken at the hem from the dirty, damp sand. But I don't care. I'm just happy to be here in the fresh air by the beautiful blue sea. I take off my shoes and hold my dress up as I step into the water just to my ankles. I sigh. The water is perfect. Not too warm and not too cold. I had to get away from the house. My aunt, Beryl was talking about marrying me off again and saying how I must be more lady like, like my cousins. I'm sick of them. I miss my parents. They died about a year ago as did my uncle Gordon. While at sea their ship was attacked by pirates. My sister and I were staying at our aunts and uncles when we got the news. I have to be strong for Alice. She's just a baby, three years old. I like to come here to be alone. In the distance I see a ship. I can't see any details on it though, it's too far away. All I can say about it is it's big.

After a while I notice it getting closer just enough for me to see the tattered and torn black flag with a white skull and cross bones on it. "Oh no," I breath out, "Pirates." I put on my shoes quickly and look around quickly for help. I see not far away down the shore is a small boat that wasn't there before. Someone must have come to fish. I have to warn them. I run towards the small rocking boat. I reach it and look into it to see if its owner is lying down inside but they're not. All that is inside are swords. Pirate swords. Oh God.

Before I can do anything I'm grabbed and gagged and tied up despite my struggle. I hear men shout "Hold her still!" and "God dammit keep her quiet!" Next thing I know I'm picked up and placed into the boat. This cant be happening. I look up to see a very muscular man who's face and head is covered in scars. He wears a lose white shirt with brown tight trousers and brown knee high boots. The man beside him wears the same but he has messy, blond, porcupine like hair and he looks younger. Perhaps eighteen to twenty where as the scarred man looks only slightly older. Maybe 25?

The blond boy winks at me, "Hi there. How you doin?"

I just glare as the scarred man who is rowing the boat says, "Fletcher leave the poor girl alone. The last thing she needs or wants is to be flirted at by you."

The boy 'Fletcher' narrows his eyes and turns his head in the other mans direction. "Why do I fell as if that were an insult against me, Ghastly? Does it mean it would be okay if someone else flirted with her?" Ghastly? Strange name.

"Yes."

"What's wrong with me flirting with her?"

"You're you."

"So?"

"So, who wants to be flirted at by you? I certainly wouldn't"

Fletcher huffs. I can't help but laugh at them. Ghastly gives a kind smile which surprises me but it also calms me a lot. They don't seem to be evil like the pirates who killed my parents.

We soon reach the giant pirate ship. Fletcher climbs up first and then Ghastly carries me up. Everyone stares at me. A very attractive, curly haired blond woman runs to Ghastly and hugs him and kisses him and he returns them. I see a gorgeous black haired woman roll her eyes, "Tanith you just saw him two minutes ago."

The blond woman, Tanith, glares at her, "Shut up China. He could have been captured and hung!" Both girls wear corset tops (a bit too revealing but they are pirates so its nothing new to them) with white low shoulder and cleavage shirts underneath, the sleeves are elbow length and puffy, they also wear knee length ripped skirts and tight black leather trousers with knee length leather boots. Attached to their hips are swords.

"I could have been captured and hung too! Don't I get hugs and kisses too?" I hear Fletcher say. He huffs when no one answers him.

I hear a calming, smooth, velvety voice say, "Tanith you know I'd never let Ghastly come to that faith. I'd rather die a million painful deaths."

The who owns the voice steps in front of me. My jaw almost drops. The man has soft, black, curly hair and emerald blue eyes. He is very tall and very muscular. He bows, one hand on the hilt og his sword, the other holding his dark blue pirate hate that matches his long dark blue jacket and black trousers and boots. "Hello miss. I am Captain Skulduggery Pleasant."

**AN. TAAAAA DAHHHHHH! So there it is! I hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R! Take care! Until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** ! Woah already so many reviews and favourites/follows! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I look forward to writing this! And thank you to those who used actual words in the reviews other than "Update"! I salute you! And to **_**Squishy, **_**I love pirates too! Theyre awesoooooome! Haha so here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_Skulduggery's POV (Before Valkyrie is kidnapped)_

I stand on the deck of my ship, _The Sparrow_, tall and proud. I watch my fellow pirates work and do their jobs. Tanith is on lookout with Fletcher, who is annoying her, Ghastly is walking around with me making sure everyone is doing their jobs and having a chat, Anton is steering the ship and everyone else is cleaning the deck, the cannons, the weapons or fishing or cooking. We make sure everyone does every job so it's fair.

I look around through my spyglass. We're just near the coast of County Dublin, Ireland. I myself am from Ireland but I was born in County Cavan.

I day dream about my life in Ireland but stop dead when I see _her._ A beautiful woman. Tall and slender with long, dark, clipped up hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She's pale and delicate looking. But what catches my attention most is. She looks like _her. _

"Catalina…" I whisper out in shock.

After my shock I order to the crew that we must get closer and capture that girl, Ghastly runs up to me seeing how distraught I am. "Captain… Skul…What's this about? What's wrong?"

I make him look at her through the spyglass and his jaw drops, "It's her Ghastly. She's back."

"So it would seem. But what if it's not her? What if this girl just looks like her?"

"I have to be sure. I have to know."

He nods. "I'll get her for you. I'll get Fletcher to teleport-"

I cut him off, "No. No magic. She may be a mortal and if she is she doesn't need to be scared any more than she's going to be."

He nods, "Okay. I'm taking Fletcher any way. If someone sees us and tries to capture us we can use him to escape. Otherwise he'll just be there to help me capture her."

I nod sighing sadly. I hate to just take her like this. But it has to be done. I need to know if she's Catalina.

I go to my quarters and give myself a quick wash and change my shirt to a cleaner one. I check myself in the mirror as I put on my coat and hat once more. I stand there staring at myself in the mirror. My mind drifts to Catalina and then my wife, Aoife and then my daughter, Kelly. Everyone I ever loved was killed because of me. Do I really want that to be this poor girl's faith? I shake my head and walk out just as they arrive. The second I step out and start approaching I see Tanith kissing Ghastly and China saying, "Tanith you just saw him two minutes ago."

Tanith glares at her, "Shut up China. He could have been captured and hung!"

I stare at the beautiful dark haired girl that Ghastly and Fletcher has brought. I stand there in a daze not paying attention to anything else. I hear Fletcher say something but I don't care to listen what. Finally I break out of my daze and step forward saying, "Tanith you know I'd never let Ghastly come to that faith. I'd rather die a million painful deaths." I take off my hat and hold it to my chest and walk to the beautiful woman who is bound and gagged. I bow to her, my free hand on the hilt of my sword, "Hello miss. I am Captain Skulduggery Pleasant."

She just stares at me. I look into her eyes trying to find some kind of recognition of me. But there's none.

I turn to Tanith, "Tanith will you bring this woman to a bedroom-" I stop myself. "Actually no. Bring her to my quarters. I'll find her a room later." Tanith nods, looking shocked. I'm very private with my room and they know why. She takes the girl away. I stand with Ghastly and try to think of what I'm going to do next.

_Stephanie's POV_

The girl, Tanith, leads me to the Captain's quarters and unties me when we're there. I start to back away trying not to show fear. She gently grabs my arm, "Don't be afraid. I know you have every reason to be but the Captain and us crew mean no harm."

"Why am I here?" I demand.

"I," She starts, "I don't know. We don't usually kidnap people, let alone young women. The Captain has his reasons I'm sure. Anyway, I have some jobs to do. I'll see you later…?" She trails off in question and soon I understand why.

"Stephanie," I finish for her.

"Stephanie," She repeats smiling, "I'm Tanith," she shakes my hand. I smile a little and nod. "I'll come back to see you later Steph," She says waving and leaves. She was nice.

I look around the room I'm in. It looks like a study and parlour combined. On one side is a desk and chairs and on the other beautiful couches grouped around in a circle, a small table in the centre of them. Candles are place on anything with a flat surface. At the back of the small space I see two open doors. Inside one is a small but elegant bathroom and in the other is a magnificent bedroom. It's a semi-circle shaped room, the far wall is a giant window put together by rectangle shaped glass fitted into dark wood window panes. The window stretches the whole length of the room and reveals an amazing view. Once again candles are places on any flat surface. On the right side of the room is a giant king sized bed with a heavy red duvet and a mountain of plump white pillows and spirals of dark oak wood stand at each corner of the bed supporting heavy red curtains (that match the clipped up window curtains) that hang down over the bed. On the opposite side of the room is dark oak wood furniture (wardrobe, bookshelf and chest and draws). Beside the window is a small but beautiful dark oak circular table and four matching chairs. Up against the window is many different treasure chests overloading with jewels and gold coins and diamonds and jewellery.

I gaze around the Captains quarters until I'm snapped out of my trance by two approaching male voices.

"How was getting her here? Any trouble?" I hear Captain Pleasant say.

"No, not really. She struggled at first which is to be expected but other than that she seemed okay. I think she seemed to see that nobody meant any harm to her. Only problem is Fletcher thought it wise to flirt with her," I hear Ghastly reply.

"Oh God," whispers the Captain sounding shocked and upset. "The poor girl must be traumatised."

"I know," Ghastly sighs sadly.

"Hey!" I hear Fletcher shout in offense.

I peek out at the through a small crack of the door as it was not closed properly. Before the Captain or Ghastly can say anything else I hear a familiar voice shout, "Skulduggery!" and suddenly I see none other than my Uncle Gordon, the uncle who is supposed to be _dead_, storm up to the Captain.

**AN. DUN DUN DUN! Ohhhhh where you expecting that? WHA-HA-HA! Haha So there is Chapter 2! I hope you liked! If anyone is confused by the while who is Catalina and his wife etc. don't worry it will be explained later in the story. Please R&amp;R! Until next time! Take care! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hello my lovelies! How are you doing on this fine evening? I've made so many spelling mistakes on that on sentence alone but you cant see that thanks to the power of editing! Haha. My brain is a pile of mush today and I'm about to do archery with my dad. Fingers crossed I don't somehow shoot him by accident *crosses fingers*. So anyway… THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! **

**To **_**Saige Chai**_**: Thank you so much for that review it really made my day youre so sweet to say so and btw **_**Iris Vhia**_**... AWESOME NAME \\(^-^)/ ! I just may steel it *sneaky eyes*. Don't worry I wont really… maybe. Haha. Again thank you so much for the review it was so cute and sweet. **

**So here is Chapter 3. ENJOY! :3**

_Valkyrie's POV_

Gordon? It can't be. It just can't. He's dead. But yet he's here. How? Why did he not come back to us? Are my parents here? Please yes. Please let them be here. Please please please. My eyes scan around the deck as much as they can through the small gap in the door. I can't see them yet but there's still so much left of the ship I can't see.

_Skulduggery's POV_

I lead my good friend Gordon away to somewhere more private to talk. Gordon and I mate when his boat was shipwrecked while he was sailing with his brother and sister-in-law. I saved from the ocean and he stayed with me wanting adventure and knowing of magic. He spoke of his nieces often and how he missed them but not the twin nieces. He hates them and their mother.

Once we arrive at the more private area he glares at me fuming. "That girl… the girl you just kidnapped…"

"Yes what of her?" I tense. He better not have feelings for her also. That is a war he will not win. Besides he is too old for her. I know I'm about four hundred years older than her but at least I look her more to her age.

"She's my niece!"

My eyes widen. "Oh… are you sure? I-," I groan, "She's one of those dreadful twins isn't she? Just my luck."

"What- No! She's Stephanie my favourite!"

My eyes light up and I smile, "The wonderful one! Thank goodness!"

"Anyway that's her! Why? Why did you take her?"

"She's Catalina, or, I think she is. She looks just like her." He stops dead. Not many know of Catalina. But he does. I take out a locket from under my shirt. It was her old locket, Catalina's. Its big and gold with a ruby heart on it and falls down to a between a woman's chest. In it contains lock of my hair and hers. I gave it to her as a present. Back then however there were no sck things as pictures. Lockets were used to store a lock of hair from loved ones to keep them close. That's what she did with her locket. On the chain is an iron band that is a ring matching the one on my wedding finger but her one is smaller. On both the words, "_Love you forever. My love is undying,"_ are engraved on them. They are not wedding rings. Unfortunately we were not married yet before her death. I don't wear my wedding band from being married to Aoife. Her and I loved each other but we were not _in _love. She was more like a sister to me. But Catalina is the only woman I ever loved. Aoife and I's marriage was the two of us needing a favour. She was, as I heard the new term is, a lesbian and she couldn't allow anyone to suspect that by staying single. And I just needed someone to be Kellys mother after Catalina died and many would look down on Kelly to be born out of wedlock so I told everyone Aoife was her mother.

I sigh sadly with tear filled eyes and tuck the locket away and walk away leaving Gordon there stunned.

"G-Gordon?" I hear someone stutter out behind me. I turn to see Catalina or should I say, Stephanie.

_Valkyrie's POV_

"G-Gordon?" I stutter out approaching slowly. I see him tense and turns to me slowly. My eyes dart around the ship looking for my parents I'm so excited to see them.

"Stephanie…"

I run and hug him tightly. I cant help but let my tears stream down my face. "You're alive!"

He hugs me back closely, "Yes Stephie. I am."

"Are my parents here? Where are they?" I look around

"Steph…" he starts quietly, gravely. I turn back to him, his eyes are sad and full of tears. "They didn't make it. I'm so sorry." He hugs me again. My arms are limp around him.

I suddenly throw myself away glaring, "Where were you? Why didn't you come back? Because of you Alice and I were stuck with Beryl and Fergus! Do you know how awful they are? You left us all alone! Don't you care about us?" Now I don't care if they see me cry. From the side of my eye I see the captain. I glance at him. Its looks sad and furious. He glares at Gordon but looks at me with sadness and sympathy.

"Of course I care about you. It's just I had nothing for me in Dublin-," he stops wide eyed as he realises what he just said, "Oh no. Steph that's not-," I run away cutting him off. I go back to the Captains quarters and sit on one of the elegant couches and cry into my hands.

I don't know how long I cry for but I know it's a while. I hear the Captain screaming but I don't listen. I cant believe my uncle, the only family I had left after thinking he was dead, doesn't want us. Alice and I mean nothing to him.

All of a sudden I feel a soft hand on my shoulder and look up to see the captain. He looks down at me with sad eyes and smiles softly, "How are you feeling?" All I do is shrug and look down. "If it helps he, Gordon, spoke of you a lot. He cares about you and your sister very much and missed you both terribly."

I scoff, "Then why did he abandon us? Why did he let us believe he was dead?"

He sighs sitting next to me, "I think it's best if he explain that."

We sit in silence before I ask, "Why did you take me?"

He opens his mouth to speak but Ghastly runs in, "Captain! Theres a wealthy ship not far away. A very wealthy ship. If we attack we've struck gold. Literally."

Skulduggery stands with a nods. He turns to me, "Stay here. Please. For your safety." With that he leaves and I'm left alone.

**AN. Another chapter finished! Awesome! Oh and I did the archery and no injuries and 3 bullseyes! Awww yayyyaaaahhh! Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&amp;R! Until next time :)**


End file.
